la maldicion de la tormenta
by GReeKa RaYMoND
Summary: Una historia tragicadramatica, acepto todo tipos de reviws y sin estos no habra continuacion. pueden decirme lo que quieran y ya lean si quieren.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Una noche tormentosa y obscura; como aquellas en la que la luz se va, y lo único que quedan son los rayos que caen del cielo esperando darle felicidad eterna a alguien que la buscase.

Esa noche, un carro oscuro se estaciono enfrente de mi tenebroso castillo, la verdad no me importaba mucho, ya que lo había visto varias veces llegar, y todas la veces mi hermano me mando a mi alcoba. Esta se encuentra en una de las puntas del castillo pero se puede ver muy bien el exterior.

Mi cuarto es muy grande y tiene espejos por todos lados y una ventada, la ventana es demasiado grande. Por ella veo llegar al carro; de el se bajan 2 personas; una de ella es una joven de cabello largo y rojo, ojos verdes y una estatura considerable; el sujeto que la acompaña es casi de la misma estatura de cabello negro y siempre porta unas gafas negras sobre sus ojos. Los dos se me hacen sujetos muy raros y realmente no me daban un buen presentimiento, pero lo ignore ya que solo iban a ver a mi hermano como de costumbre.

Ohh si… mi hermano, en realidad no es realmente mi hermano, es como mi hermanastro ya que el y su padre me encontraron una noche parecida a esta. Me invitaron a vivir con ellos. Mi hermano es muy guapo, tiene una piel morena y ojos café obscuros; el apenas consta con 20 pobres años de su existencia, es mas grande de edad comparándolo con migo, pero eso es lo de menos, aunque seamos diferente nos compartamos como tales hermanos, hay veces que se puede decir que nos queremos.

Eso es lo de menos en ese momento; ya que después de unos cortos minutos después de la entrada de esos sujetos escuche un ruido… con solo eso supe que algo no andaba bien. Baje las escaleras corriendo lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, peor no pude acercarme mucho justo cuando escuche otro sonido, este era de una pistola…. ¡habían disparado! Eso me asusto mas y apresure mi paso.

Cuando llegue a la puerta entre abierta del estudio en donde recibíamos a los visitantes, pensé que nada en el mundo me hubiera preparado para lo que estaba viendo en ese momento… fue una imagen de lo mas repulsiva que nunca se me va a olvidar, y la única reacción que no pude contener fue gritar. Me había delatado pero para cuando me había dado cuenta de eso ya era muy tarde. Ellos me habían descubierto. Ahora solo que daba hacer lo que mi hermano me gritaba… "corre" y eso fue lo que hice. Corrí pero no sabia para donde, en un momento de desesperación se me ocurrió voltear a mi espalda y observe a la tipa de cabello rojo persiguiéndome, lazando una especie de cosa viscosa de color verde, no sabia que hacer…Lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo a mi habitación, siempre fue un lugar seguro para mi, así que no lo dude dos veces.

Cuando llegue a ella estuve apunto de cerrar la puerta pero fue muy tarde, ella ya me había alcanzado y estaba entrando a mi habitación. Lo único que pude volver hacer fue gritar antes de que uno de mis grades espejos cayera sobre mi haciéndome unos cortes muy profundos en partes claves de mi cuerpo.

La muchacha de cabello rojo se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa triunfante, hasta que de un momento a otro una figura enorme entro por mi ventana haciendo que llovieran vidrios. La figura que había entrado, ahora se encontraba encima de la muchacha, esta intentaba luchar, pero era inútil, esto era mucho más grande que ella. No podía distinguir muy bien lo que era hasta que la luz de un rayo entro por mi ventana y me permitió ver lo que era esa figura…

Era un dragón, pero no cualquiera, era el dragón que estuvo sin falta mis sueños durante el último mes, me quede tan asombrada y más cuando el último acto que hizo el dragón fue comerse a la joven de un solo bocado.

Yo no sabia exactamente lo que pasaba nada tenia sentido, todo era confuso, justo cuando iba a preguntar algo, el dragón se acercaba muy lentamente, en ese momento clave, mi visión empezó a hacerse borrosa y lo único de lo que m e acuerdo de cuando estaba consiente, era de haber escuchado el ultimo grito de mi hermano…

En ese momento caí desmallada pero no volver a saber nada de mi vida... de esa vida.


	2. el encuentro

Capitulo 2

"El Encuentro"

Ya era de día lo podía sentir, sentía los rayos del sol que llegaban a mi cara, oía a las aves cantando tan felices, y por supuesto sentía tu aliento en mi oído diciendo que despertara, no lo quería hacer, tu sabias que ese día no…

¿?.- rachel despierta.

R.- ¿Por qué?- dijo esto con un tono de tristeza- ¿Por qué tengo que despertar? Lo había prometido maestro, este día es mió y lo sabes ¿Por qué?

¿?.- lo se pequeña, pero… perdona- lo decía frió, pero se podía notar una emoción en su voz- rachel lo que pasa es que…- diciendo eso volteo a la ventana.

Con eso rachel entendió. Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la enorme ventana. Se sorprendió de lo que vio, era una camioneta blanca y de ella se bajaban 3 personas junto con sus maletas.

R.- NO! Ellos se tiene que ir… ¿Qué hacen aquí, malchior ¿que pasa?- diciendo esto ultimo cayo al piso derramando lagrimas.-

M.- Rachel, pequeña no llores… lo lamento pero no se que esta pasando; pero hay una manera de averiguarlo.-

Dicho esto levanto la vista un momento solo para ver a una persona cubierta de vendad, al verlo comprendió lo que el tramaba y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para cuidar su santuario.

Rachel se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas y se dirigió al baño, después de unos minutos rachel salio lista. Traía su cabello violeta atado en una media cola dejando su flequillo suelto de un lado, su cabello le llega un poco mas abajo que sus hombros. Traía un leotardo azul marino de manga larga con un cinturón dorad de aros, su atuendo es complementado con unas botas y una capa muy larga y esta traía un broche circular de color rojo.

M.- vaya muy bien ahora es tiempo de investigar vamos.

R.- muy bien, pero solo una cosa, yo voy sola.

Malchior se quedo sorprendido pero luego accedió.

M.- esta bien, creo que ya estas lista para hacerlo tu sola.

R.- gracias maestro.

Dicho esto rachel se fusiono con el piso en una sombra negra y fue investigar a los intrusos que acababan de llegar.

M.- se que lo harás muy bien pequeña mía.

Cuando Rachel llego a la sala pudo observar muy bien a las figuras que ahí estaban. Al parecer era una familia, un señor, una señora y un… ¿puberto?

R.- no puedo creer que este tipo de personas sean las culpables! "mmm tengo que hacer algo pero ¿¿que?" ya se!- esto ultimo lo dijo gritando

Gracias ese grito, el puberto se dio cuanta de la presencia de rachel. Esta se di cuanta de eso y se convirtió en sombra. Al llegar el puberto a donde se supone que había provenido el grito, pero no había nadie; aun así el chico se puso a observar el lugar y encontró un broche rojo, no le dio importancia lo guardo en su bolsillo y se fue con los demás. Cuando llego la señora le hablo.

S.- Garfield ¿ a donde fuiste?-

G.- Es que escuché un ruido madre.

¿?.- pero Garfield, parece que te estas volviendo loco, prime ro te pintas el cabello de verde y luego escuchas cosas.

G.- Ya estoy cansado de que me digan eso! Ya dejen que haga lo que yo quiera nos soy un niño!-

Dicho eso subió a su cuarto…

G.- ohhh demonios! esto es demasiado grande olvide preguntarles donde era mi cuarto, en fin tendré que investigar.

Mientras tanto con rachel…

R.- "ohhh genial se llevo mi broche… es un completo idiota… mmm y al parecer sus padres me apoyan…" sus… padres- dijo esto con un toque de tristeza volviendo con malchior.

R.- Malchior! Me descubrió! Me lo quito! – dijo esto con lagrimas de desesperación-

M.- Que paso, entiende tu no te puedes comportar así, tu tienes el poder del cuervo y aun no lo puedes controlar que pasa con tigo! Controla tus poderes- esto no lo dijo gritando pero si con una vos de autoridad.

Rachel cerró sus ojos y se concentro hasta que quedo calmada.

R.- Lo siento maestro, tienes razón.- dicho esto tomo rumbo al baño – me voy a cambiar, no puedo vestirme como el poder del cuervo si no lo controlo-

Entro al baño y se cambio. Cuando salio traía unos converse negros un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera con su cinto dorado, una blusa azul con una rosa negra el mismo penado solo que con una cachucha negra.

M.- mmmm… muy hermosa, pero que es lo que tienes planeado?

R.- ya lo veras, primero que nada voy a recuperar mi broche, tengo que hacerlo-

En ese momento se escucha algo afuera pero no le dan importancia ya que como siempre pudo haber sido causa de un ratón.

M.- Muy bien pero como lo harás?...

Mientras rachel y malchior hablaban, no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto un poco permitiéndole a una figura poder ver lo que hay en su interior.

¿?.- valla es hermosa ¿Quién será? Y ¿Por qué esta aquí?-

En un patético intento para poder ver y descubrir mas nuestro "amigo" tropezó con algo cayendo adentro de la habitación.


End file.
